


Kiss the Girl

by sksdwrld



Series: Rock the Cradle [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy, you know you wanna kiss de girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Girl

There had been that incredibly awkward, botched first kiss back at the end of July when they'd barely known each other and Elena wasn't ready. Truth be told, he wasn't either but society had this weird set of rules that dictated the pace of relationships. Since then, Marshall had learned that neither of them really fit into that mold and he'd stopped trying to meet other people's expectations. Romance took a backseat to silliness and an honest, real sort of friendship that lent itself to hundreds of snapchats and texts exchanged over the course of days, late night phone calls and the occasional Skype when Marshall could cull a few minutes alone from his dorm mates.

Despite the distance between them, Marshall could feel what had started out as a whimsical crush blossom into something more and thanksgiving break hadn't come soon enough. His father had picked him up at the airport and while Marshall had been happy to see him, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappoint that Elena hadn't been there too. Emma had been thrilled to see him and was a right little chatterbox and of course, there was his mother...gaunt looking and exhausted behind her belly, swollen to epic proportions with the twins.

It was all Marshall could do to stay home that first night and catching up with his family was almost painful. The next morning, he got up and assembled the bag of trinkets he'd amassed for Elena in the city. Every time he went out, it seemed something caught his eye that reminded him of her, but when he was standing on her porch ringing her bell, it suddenly seemed trite. The door opened and it was too late to hide them, but as soon as he saw her, arms folded across her stomach, lower lip caught between her teeth, he forgot about all of that.

"Hi..." Elena's unsure smile blossomed into a more eager one.

"Hi..." Marshall grinned but wasn't sure why he sounded so breathless.

She invited him in, got them drinks, and then sat down on the couch beside him. Marshall sheepishly handed over the souvenirs, and as she pulled each item out, he tried to recount where he was and what he'd been doing when he got it. If he'd had to guess, he would have thought that the Teddy bear in the leather jacket with the embroidered anarchy symbol would have made her teary-eyed, especially when all he had to say about it was that he missed her. Instead, it was when she pulled out the journal with the guitar-pick cover.

"Uh, that's hand bound with homemade paper..." He started to explain but then he realized that her eyes were shining as she touched it, almost reverently. "Hey..." Marshall reached out tentatively and brushed Elena's hair back from her face and there she was, biting her lip again. But there was something about the way she was looking at him now that was different than any other time she'd done so.

There was that magnetic pull feeling that left Marshall licking his lips in preparation, even though there was a nagging voice in his head that reminded him just how much his delicate ego had been crushed the last time he'd tried to kiss her. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, trying to buy some time so she could tell him to stop, but she didn't say anything.

"Elena...I...can I..." he didn't know how to go about asking permission to kiss her, with anyone else it had just happened. "Is it okay for me to...?"

He felt her fingertips on the back of his hand. They paused only a moment before sliding up around his bicep where they curled and...did he imagine a tug of encouragement? Her eyelashes fluttered shut and her chin tipped forward and if that wasn't a bloody invitation, he didn't know what was.

Marshall inhaled sharply but closed the distance between them, his mouth pressing firmly against hers. It was a kiss driven by need but born of self control and after a moment he pulled back. He stroked his hand through her hair again before easing forward, the brush of his lips on hers much softer this time. Their mouths meet and part, meet and part but neither of them seems to be the one to initiate more than that until Elena wets her lips just as Marshall is moving in for another kiss and then all bets are off.

His hands still hadn't left her waist, though exacgly when they'd made it that far was anyone's guess, when Elena put her hand on his chest, employing a gentle pressure. He pulled back immediately if not reluctantly and wiped his face. "Um, sorry..."

"No," Elena replied softly. It was her turn to brush his hair from his face and she smiled shyly. "I liked it. And...I'm glad you're home."

sksdwrld@gmail.com


End file.
